You Don't Care
by MidnightRain101
Summary: It took him months for me to finally fall for him, and when I did I didn't feel the pain until he said we were over. Even though he said it, something told me he didn't mean it... OneShot!


**Authors note: Okay, I'm gonna entertain you with a one-shot, so here it is!**

I stared at him, teary eyes. "W-what?" I asked sadly.

"I said its ovah!" Spot boomed, sending me daggers.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked, trying not to let any tears fall.

"You jus' ain't good enough, alright?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

My gaze hit the ground and I turned from him as one lonely teardrop hit the dirt. I then solemnly left the docks, my head bowed in sadness, and my eyes overflowing with unforgettable tears.

For all the time we had been together, he actually has the soul to break my heart? The laughs we shared, the hugs, and the pressure of his lips against mine – he never really cared. I was just another one of his toys.

I walked down the streets of Brooklyn and turned right into an alleyway. There I leaned against the brick wall and slid to the ground, hiding my face in my knees.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked myself silently. Six months; six long months in love with the fearless leader, and now he was gone. He said I was his longest relationship, and that it'd be this way forever…but he lied.

I couldn't remember if I had said something to upset him, or did anything against his will. He stalked me for months just trying to get me to be with him, and when I finally gave in I never thought I'd fall. And fall I did – I fell so hard I didn't feel the pain until this day.

I used to hate Spot Conlon, hated him to death. He always thought he was so great, walking down the street waving his cane like he was God himself, and he disgusted me. He always looked my way though, even when there was a whore on his arm, giggling and nuzzling his neck, thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world, and he didn't even care.

He approached me so many times with his stupid pickup lines, trying to win my heart. I always rejected him, though, because it wasn't worth breaking my heart over.

But Spot kept on trying, and even tried to get me jealous by stalking me around Brooklyn with about five girls worshiping at his feet. I remembered the day I finally gave him a chance…

_I quickened my step as I glanced back at the Brooklyn freak behind me, girls following him to the end of the world. I rolled my eyes and then returned my gaze ahead of me._

_He followed me five blocks and then I twirled around in anger. "Why don't you stop following me?" I yelled, angrily throwing my arms up in the air._

"_Jus' give me a chance," he pleaded, not affected by the shouts of protest behind him._

"_You have five girls all over you, Conlon, follow one of them!" I snapped._

"_No, dey ain't what makes my heart beat furiously," he said matter-of-factly._

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance and stepped back. "Why can't you just take the hint? I don't want you; I never have and never will!"_

"_Sweetheart, yer jus' makin my heart pound more," Spot told me with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah, I believe that," I said sarcastically._

_The girl on Spot's arm traced kisses on his face, and to show his "love" he merely pushed her off him._

_I flinched in surprise and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Sorry ladies, but my heart belongs ta Alia," Spot said clearly and proudly. The girls all sent me a glare and then angrily stormed off._

"_That's not going to win me over," I told him truthfully._

"_Well then I guess I'll hafta try harder, now want I?" he said, stepping so close to me I could feel his breath._

_I stepped back and shook my head. "Quit stalking me!" I said, turning to leave._

_Spot caught me arm and turned me back around. "Jus' give me a chance, Alia; I promise you won't regret it," he said, his eyes boring into me._

_I took in a deep breath and then looked him straight in the eyes. "No," I said._

_Spot sighed in frustration and pulled me towards him, and before I could think of what he was doing I found his lips firmly connected with mine. His kiss was so deep and wanting that I nearly melted in his arms._

_And, like I was possessed, I gave him a chance._

Six months…six months of pure bliss with the boy, and he had to break my heart. He promised; he promised he wouldn't hurt me, and I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for him.

And now I was sitting deep with an alley, crying my eyes out for the boy I once hated so deeply that my blood boiled.

Everyone was right – love hurts.

After a week of nonstop tears, I found myself facing the terror Spot promised would never happen. He replaced me.

Out on the docks a girl stood at Spot's side – a very pretty girl – and held his hand lovingly in his. She didn't look like the whores he used to pick up. She had long, curly brown hair, and wore a long frilly dress. She was everything I wasn't: beautiful.

Her and Spot looked out into the distance of the river, just at ease and enjoying the other's comfort, and my heart sank deeper into a black hole. He probably stalked her around too, and told her that she was everything he wanted, and then finally won her heart. So he broke up with me, and then hooked up with her.

I felt used and lonely. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued on, not even looking back at him, even when I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't bear to see him laughing at my pathetic self, holding the girl in his arms.

I felt so stupid for ever giving that…that…that _boy _a chance! I actually believed his words, and fell so deeply in love with him; I was lost in a mess of confusion. I hate him, and I couldn't stand to be around him! For all I care he can jump off the bridge and see how it feels to fall.

I wasn't quite too sure what happened the following weeks. I got so drunk that the next morning I found myself in someone else's house. I was with random guys each night, and let them take over me completely. This was what Spot used to do to his little toys, so I guess since I was one of them why not live up to it?

I was never like this before – a sweet girl actually, and I never believed in drinking; it was a sin to me. And now I was wasted into nothing, and let boys control me all the time.

Their lips were rough and demanding, and their touches left bruises on my body. Everything that I had once felt for Spot once again bubbled into pure hatred, but this time I held more. I'd never forgive him for his cruelness, and this was how I was thanking him.

I didn't know if he knew about me constantly being with a different boy each night, but if he did know I hoped he was enjoying it, because it wouldn't last long.

One night I followed Josh – a boy I had met – into Mae's bar. We sat behind the bar and he ordered us some drinks.

I sent him a fake smile, and then turned my head once I heard a girl laughing. Just a few seats away sat that brown headed girl and Spot. Spot was holding onto her tightly, and whispering into her ear, making her laugh.

My eyes were filled with hurt, but it soon turned to deep loathing, and then Spot's eyes landed on me. He didn't give me a pity look, or any look at all. He merely looked upon me as if I were a stranger that was sitting not too far from him.

As soon as the alcohol was placed in front of me I downed in quickly. I had to get drunk before I start crying over him again. I ordered another one and hunched over the bar, drinking the next glass, and then the next, and the next, and the next one after that.

Even after my head was spinning at a rapid pace, the hurt that built up inside of me was much too painful to handle, so I left my control over Josh. He pulled me close once he knew I was drunk – or at least drunk enough to be his – and kissed my lips roughly.

I could feel his hand running up my thigh and rested on my hip as I screamed beneath his kiss. Nobody noticed, though, because the world was against me. I didn't want this anymore. All I wanted was to die and never awaken again. It was just torture to let these boys do whatever they wanted with me, and also painful.

I pushed Josh's chest, but he didn't budge since I was too dazed and weak. I pulled away from his kiss and muttered a slurred "No," and tried once again to push him away.

Josh didn't want to listen and continued to kiss me. I didn't have much of a choice but to give in because I was too dizzy to stop him, although I never stopped trying to push him away.

I glanced over in Spot's direction to find that he wasn't interested in what was happening in my life. He was too busy telling the girl how pretty she looked, and how happy he was that she was here with him.

And finally, I heard him tell her: "You make my heart pound."

I let out a small cry and then found my power and forcefully pushed Josh away. I then ran out of the bar and out into the night, where rain fell rapidly upon my head.

I didn't stop running, but slowed my pace when I felt my feet pounding onto the wood of the docks, and then tripped over my feet and fell to the ground.

I pushed myself to my knees and cupped my face in my hands and screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I then silently cried by myself, and looked over the edge of the dock at the teasing river.

All I want to do is die, to no longer feel the pain that swells up my heart. I didn't even get a chance to think it over because the sound of calm footsteps drew me out of my suicide thoughts.

Whoever it was stopped right behind me and just stood there. I closed my eyes, glad that you couldn't tell that I was crying because of the rain and spoke in a raspy voice, "Leave me alone."

I heard the person sigh and I could hear sadness in it. "Not until I know yer not gonna drown yerself," came that all too familiar voice.

I quickly tensed up and stared ahead of me. "What do you care?" I finally asked, not even looking at him.

"Who said I did?" Spot asked. "I jus' don't want a dead body in my river."

His words made me choke out tears and more pain to choke my heart. "Just go away!" I exclaimed angrily as I stood to my feet, not facing him. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my eyes transfixed ahead of me.

"You gotta leave too," Spot said casually. This time I turned around and stared straight into his unforgettable gray eyes.

"You made me believe, Spot, that you were telling the truth. I was foolish to believe… It hurts to die, but what hurts even more is knowing that you won't care." And I did as he told me to do, I left.

I turned to the river and without another word I found myself in the pounding water, not even trying to swim to the surface. It felt like hours as my lungs burned and pleaded for oxygen, but I wouldn't give into their demands.

I felt stupid for jumping in and deciding to end my life over a boy that could careless about me.

I heard a splash, and then felt a hand grip mine and willed me to surface. I didn't even try to resurface, but I didn't protest in being pulled up onto the docks and I took in deep breaths of air as I sat on my hands and knees.

I coughed a bit and then angrily glanced over at Spot. "Stop getting in the way!" I then ran away from the docks and didn't even look back.

As weeks past by I thought of old memories of Spot and I, and each one made me want to cry.

I sat down on a bench as I waited for the train. My suitcase was at my side, stuffed to the top with all of my belongings. I glanced around and blinked a few times. I was headed for Pennsylvania, where my parents lived. I could probably catch up with their lives now that I had no reason to remain in New York.

It took me long and hard to come up with the decision of leaving, but I found it to be the best idea.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously as the train came in, and everyone was instructed to board it. I stood from the bench and solemnly grabbed my suitcase, heading for the train. What made me glance back, I didn't even know, and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Spot stood amongst the crowd of people waving goodbye to friends and family. I stopped walking and just stared at him for the longest of time. Spot just shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath.

"Come on miss," a man said, trying to push me towards the train. I reluctantly turned back around and walked up to the train and waited as an old man took his time boarding.

I then glanced back again to find that Spot was gone, and I sadly turned back towards the train.

Just when it was my turn to get on the train, someone pulled on my arm and steadied me before I fell backwards. I immediately turned around, frightened, and stared confusedly at Spot.

He stared down at me with tired eyes and didn't say a word.

"What?" I asked, jolting him back to reality.

Spot finally spoke, "You forgot somethin," he said, fumbling in his pocket and then finally came out with a silver key. The key to my parent's house, the one I had given him to wear around his neck.

I confusedly took it and pushed my hair behind my ear and silently thanked him.

"Miss, are you boarding?" the man asked me.

"Yes," I said. I slipped the key into my suitcase and the looked back up at Spot. "Anything else?" I asked.

Spot stared down at me intently before shaking his head. "No," he said, his voice a bit doubtful.

"Okay," I said, turning back around. The man smiled and moved for me to board the train.

And like a lonely child Spot cried, "I love you!" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. "I love you," Spot repeated, more quiet.

I furrowed my eyebrows and moved from the train towards him. "That's impossible, you don't like me anymore," I told him.

Spot shook his head and closed his eyes briefly before looking back at me. "I made a lot of mistakes before Alia, but my most stupid mistake was letting go of you," he whispered.

"Why won't you quit stalking me?" I asked silently.

"'Cause I need ta be with you. I went through so much trouble to get you to be mine, and den I let you go. I'm sorry," he said.

And, like in a fairytale, I found myself in his arms and my lips firmly pressed to his. I wouldn't let myself pull away, because I learned, from experience and by ear, that Spot Conlon never runs after a girl.

**Authors note: So, there's a little one-shot for you, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
